


My Happiness

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dogs, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: If Jack could bring Cas back, he most certainly could have brought his uncle Gabriel back. So that's what I'm going with here, and a bunch of other cute crap like Jessika getting to see Charlie. She also gets to see Miracle, Cas and Dean, but first up is Jessica getting to see them  and maybe lovey dovey Destiel. Oh, and Sam likes Gabe and talks to his wife or baby mama or whatever and she says he can see him every once in awhile. So there's that too.Oh, I also made up words for Mary Winchester, to the tune of Mary Did You Know, so have that too:Mary did you know, that your little boys would one day become hunters? Mary did you know, that your little boys would save people's sons and daughters? Did you know that your little boys would find the son of Satan? And they'd raise that little baby the same way that you raised them. Oh, Mary did you know? -end- that's all I could come up with, but I love it, and technically she raised both for awhile.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie/ofc, Gabriel/Sam/woman, Jack Kline/OMC





	My Happiness

Jessika was restless that night, so she got up off the bed and put her socks on, to go heat up her whatchamacallit. Sam was in the room with her, having been talking with her and not leaving when he'd noticed she was restless. She was still restless, so he got ready to go downstairs with her. He startled and looked over when a sound came, and saw Jack there. "Jack?" he said, and the boy, still so young, a child in the body of a man, smiled. "Hello Sam," the half angel half human said, that smile and look on his face so sweet. He then took notice of the fact Jessika hadn't looked up or acknowledged him. "Is she alright?" came the question, and the brown haired man shook his head. "She's...she misses Charlie, and she's just restless tonight as well," he said. They then went down with her, to watch her and make sure she was alright, and got to talking. Jack learned from this that Sam actually did have a thing for Gabriel. Sam also learned something: that there was a boy pining after Lucifer, stupid Lucifer, and Jack might really like said boy. The boy was called Lorell, and had a mixed breed dog that must be his pet. Jack told Sam that the boy had liked talking to him, and had said the dog was once a stray.

They came back upstairs with Jessika, going into her room with her, and got to talking and Jack said he could bring her up. He could bring her up to new heaven to see the others, and Sam could go too. Sam said "Okay, but first go find our friend Jessica and let her see them? She's in Ohio; I told her about Dean, and she was very upset and it would make her happy." Jack nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wing sounds, and Sam sat Jessika down. They talked at the same time Jack was putting Jessica to sleep with one of his powers. He took her up, waking her back up in the house where Castiel and Dean were, all lovey dovey. She gasped, whimpering, and latched onto both of them, nuzzling her head into chests. After awhile, she lifted her head to make eye contact with Jack. "Thank you Jack," she said, now knowing who he was because he'd told her before making her sleep. "You're welcome, mom." She looked startled by those words. "You're really nice, and I want you to be my second mom; please?" he asked her. She smiled sweetly as she said "Yes, child, I claim you as mine, you're my child now." He laughed, one of the sweetest sounds she thought she'd ever heard, and she smiled. She and the guys talked a bit, then she said Jack could take her back home and he did. She went right to sleep then, so happy she'd been able to see the two of them.

Jack hummed, smiling at her a moment then disappearing in a fluttering flurry of wing sounds. He arrived back to Sam's house, to get him and Jessika since Sam had gone to talk to his wife. She'd said he could see Gabriel every once in awhile, because she didn't want to lose Sam to him. Not like that would really happen, considering they had a kid together...She just felt a bit insecure, and like the angel could steal her husband or baby daddy away from her. Jack touched them, and they closed their eyes and opened them to find themselves in new heaven. Jack touched Sam, sending him to where Gabriel was. He then personally escorted the redhead to the couple first, as she wanted to see them first. She jumped at them, causing them both to gasp then they were both laughing and hugging her. Jack stood by as they talked, then took her hand and took her to see Charlie. He smiled as he watched them talk awhile, then Charlie leaned in to kiss her. Jessika didn't stop her, so they shared a short but sweet kiss then Jack put her back home. He then went to Gabriel and Sam, bringing Sam home as well. 

-skipping this whole thing, there's a visit but also sexual content. I don't actually want to have to rate this one sexual. Anyway, um...Jack brought Lorell to the house, they did stuff, Jessika got mad because they did said stuff on her Futon couch (apparently that's a brand and not just a Japanese bedroll? I don't know) and he told her he gave Sam the blanket to wash, and puts the new blanket on the bed. So here's a skip to Sam and wife talking and maybe baby Dean II. Oh! They need to talk about the dogs too-

Sam and his baby mama or wife were on the bed, watching from there as the baby slept. "I...I want to see him twice a month," Sam said, and the woman sighed as she looked to him. "He...he said he knows things that could help us spice up our bedroom life." The woman said "Well, it might be nice to learn some new things, so...fine, bring him here." Sam smiled and kissed her, saying "Thanks, you're the best; I love you," he finished with. He then went to tell Jack the good news, and they talked about the Toy Fox Terrier. "She's probably only going to live another five to seven years at most, as she's nine or ten already. She really likes German shepherds and huskies the most, so.. I'm going to get her a German Shepherd when this little girl passes away, though likely we'll wait at least six months. Then when that dog also passes, since they usually live only ten to twelve years, she'll get her next dog. That'll be a husky, because Dean will be old enough at that point to help with them. He's only two months old, he'll be five or seven when we get the Shepherd. He'll be fifteen to nineteen when we get that husky for her. She'll probably still be living with us then," he said with a small nod of sorts, then chuckled.

-skip to last Thursday of December 2k20, some sexual stuff happened between Charlie and Jessika so skipping to after that. Sam Gabe and Lady are doing stuff too, but no need to worry about that-

Jack smiled as he looked at his boyfriend, then went over to the bed as Sam had asked him to. He laid down and patted himself, his clothes, and Jessika laid down on top of him too. He covered her with his wings, beautiful dark wings, and she squeaked and said "Warm." The child-man said "Yeah," and smiled sweetly as he held and warmed her. Sam still needed to get the stupid rubber seal or track or whatever of her window fixed...That's why she was always cold when it was snowy or windy outside. Anyhow, Jack held and hummed to her, then they talked a bit before she began to fall asleep. Sam came to check in on them after some time, bringing Gabriel with him as he did. Jack gently woke Jessika, and she squeaked and latched onto Gabriel when he crouched down by the bed. He smiled and kissed her head, saying "Hey cutie," as he smiled at her. Clearly he saw her as a daughter figure, as she was only twenty two or twenty four. Hence why she decided to be called Jack's sister rather then another mom. He was happy either way, and stayed on the bed holding her for the rest of the night then left her for Lorell and the couch bed.

-skipping again to January of this year, and going to probably try and finish this thing off. Actually, since i claimed Destiel lovey dovies, finishing it off in story on Valentine's Day-

Sam had been brought to see Gabe again, and Jessika had been brought to see Charlie again. They were both very happy when Jack got Jessika and brought her to where Sam was, so he could take them home. He said bye to Gabriel, they all did, then he brought them home. They had some snacks, then dinner rolled around and so they had their dinner. They played with Dean II, watched television, and did all kinds of other stuff. They did the same routine the next week or two, then Jack brought Gabriel down to the house.

-and skip to V Day; hopefully I can write a lot, I have so many couples-

Sam had decided to renew his vows or whatever, and have some sort of thing with Gabriel too, so he put a ribbon on Miracle. There was a card attached to said ribbon. She opened it and read it, smiling then handing it over to the archangel to also read it. He smirked and grabbed them both, kissing Sam then letting the hunter kiss the woman. They then went to do the stuff they'd planned, bringing the baby, young woman, young man and half angel with them. They did their things, then brought everyone home. Jack smiled and pulled out a card for Lorell, waiting for him to read it then giving him the chocolates and pendant. The pendant had beautiful wings carved out of obsidian attached. He then took Jessika up to Charlie so they could be all cute and romantic awhile. He brought her back when he decided enough time had passed, that they'd had enough time together.

Meanwhile, Cass and Dean were cuddling, which seemed to be the thing they did most up here. Well, that and...certain naughty things...but anyway yeah, mostly cuddles and kisses. Cass kissed him on the nose then the lips, speaking of, then rested his forehead against Dean's. Dean chuckled a bit, smiling and nuzzling him after a bit of head resting. They then began to make out, and Cass touched him on the cheek then kissed his neck. He kissed his collarbone, shoulder, chest, belly, navel, then -and skip!- They rested together after that wonderful time, and Dean smiled and said "I love you." Cass smiled back and said "I know, but I like to hear you say it over and over, so don't ever stop."

Ah, what a wonderful Valentine's Day.

End


End file.
